Ah ah !
by fleurdpine
Summary: Ah ah ! Ca y est ! Potter va mourir ce soir ! avait pourtant promis Lord Voldemort ... mais pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme on le prévoit ?  drabble


« Ah ah ! » s'exclama Lord Voldemort du haut de ses deux mètres et de sa tête de serpent qui s'illumina soudain d'une lueur hystérique, mêlée a celle qui lui renvoyait un miroir.

« Ah ah ? » demanda Queudver, juste derrière le mage noir, avec un air extatique au fond des prunelles, un peu comme celui qu'arborerait votre chien si vous lui annonciez que, Ça y est !, il peut enfin avoir son os.

« Ah ah. » renchérit Lucius Malefoy, créature blonde et glaciale sur la gauche sur maître des ténèbres et de son miroir rococo avec le même air extatique que prendrait votre chien si vous lui racontiez que, ça y est !, la nouvelle Playstation est sortie. Lord Voldemort ne répondit pas, mais fit un quart de tour sur sa chaise de velours rouge ( sûrement achetée avec le miroir, vous en conviendrez comme moi ) changeant ainsi son profil visible dans le miroir. Puis, un quart de tour plus tard, mais vers la droite cette fois-ci, le profil de Voldemort changea à nouveau... Un visage fin, blanc, des yeux rouges... deux potiches derrière lui... la réflexion était vraiment une chose étrange , et le mage noir se promit sur l'instant de regarder cela de plus près un jour ou l'autre ... personne n'avait le droit de représenter le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps aussi impunément !

Un quart de tour après cette remarque d'une importance capitale, l'image montrée par les deux potiches changea de nouveau et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans un coin du miroir... Curieuse réflexion...

« Ahem. Vous nous avez appelé . » déclara Lucius Malefoy en croisant les bras avec autant de chaleur qu'un iceberg, attendant des explications de son maître qui, très visiblement, devenait complètement timbré.

« Ah ah ! » reprit Lord Voldemort qui, d'un coup de talon, se retrouva face à ses deux potiches préférées avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Potter est à moi ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! » déclara-t-il avec l'emphase d'un comédien grec.

« Pardon ? » rétorqua le mangemort blond. « Depuis deux semaines que nous le recherchons, et rien qu'en regardant votre espèce de miroir fleuri, vous l'avez retrouvé , comme ça, comme un gobelin dans une bijouterie ?! » demanda-t-il aussi surpris que Queudver était extatique.

Gaffe à l'hyper-ventilation, tout de même.

« Le maître à toujours raison... » murmura ce dernier avec plus d'étoiles dans les yeux qui n'en aurait fallut pour allumer la ville de New-York.

« Respect, Lucius. Tout d'abord, oublie ta prodigieuse intelligence et rappelle toi qui est ton maître. Je dis blanc, tu crois blanc. Je dis Potter, tu crois Potter. » siffla Lord Voldemort avec une expression cruelle très légerement atténuée par les petites fleurs roses peintes sur les parois du long miroir ovale. Et, toujours en ignorant royalement Queudver qui semblait être bien parti pour faire un arrêt cardiaque de trop d'extase dans l'heure ( pensez à l'hydrater de temps en temps, il se dessèche... ), Voldemort passa une fine main blanche sur le miroir comme si cela avait été la plus belle chose au monde. « Et ce « miroir fleuri » comme tu oses l'appeler, résulte d'une superbe affaire que j'ai eu l'occasion de faire avec une vieille marchande de pommes aussi ridée que ses fruits lors de mon ... enfin bref. Non content de me fournir de précieuses informations sur le petit larbin binoclard qu'est Potter, ce miroir merveilleux me donne également ma température, lance des _avada kedavra _à distance, commande du Fire Whisky et me donne l'heure toutes les demi-heures ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ?! » demanda le mage noir – en repensant à reprendra sa respiration après une si longue tirade... oui, sa mort de l'année précédente avait affaibli sa voix de ténor – avec, cette fois, les mêmes yeux extatiques que Queudver, avec néanmoins le filet de bave aux coins des lèvres en moins...

Lucius dut détourner la tête pour éviter que tant d'étoiles ne l'éblouissent – par la suite, Voldemort et Queudver furent engagés chez EDF, avec, bien sûr, le miroir... - faisant cette fois la même tête que ferait votre chien – beaucoup sollicité ces derniers temps, j'en convient - , si vous lui annonciez qu'il va être embauché chez Carrefour, rayon nems.

« Une démonstration, maître, de votre pouvoir, de votre suprématie, de votre dextérité et de votre flair infaillible pour les bonnes affaires ... » souffla Queudver en un grand sourire à en faire pâlir le plus doué des acteurs de pub pour dentifrice. D'un geste théâtral, à la suite duquel Lucius s'abstint de soupirer de peur de n'être le prochain sur la liste des victimes du miroir, Lord Voldemort se retourna vers la glace de ce dernier avant d'annoncer ; « Miroir, miroir... » Oui, ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes était une des plus grandes idées du mage noir. « Trouve Harry Potter et lances-lui le plus bel _avada kedavra_ de ta misérable vie ! »

L'espace d'un instant, rien ne se passa et Lucius Malefoy se reconvertit pour l'occasion en le chien qui, humilié, se rend compte que ses maîtres sont de parfaits abrutis.

« Cible localisée ... » annonça la voix doucereuse et sensuelle du miroir. « option voix, également... » annonça Lord Voldemort avec un sourire fier envers Lucius, tournant le dos au miroir. Ce dernier s'anima soudain et, au lieu de réfléchir nos trois personnages, montra le visage fin et élancé d'un jeune homme muni d'un appareil photo et d'une baguette au bois aussi sombre que l'étaient ses cheveux raides.

« Euh... » fit très élégamment remarquer Lucius en pointant du doigt le jeune homme, mais Voldemort se contenta d'éclater d'un rire machiavélique particulièrement réussi, sous les yeux admiratifs de Queudver.

« Bzz... » Un éclair vert déchira la surface polie du miroir, à peine audible sous les jubilations du mage noir, ce genre d'éclair que vous feriez mieux d'éviter si vous avez un sorcier colérique sur les talons.

« Votre cible est morte ...! » annonça fièrement le miroir avec cette même voix de standardiste sulfureuse que, elle, vous aimeriez sûrement avoir sur vos talons plus souvent, avant que la surface du miroir ne redevienne noire comme si de rien n'était.

« Harry Potter est mort !!!!!!! » hurla Queudver comme s'il avait annoncé un accouchement prochain, et il se carapata comme le rat qu'il était vers les cuisines du manoir Jedusor dans le but certain de déboucher une bonne bouteille de champagne pour son vénéré maître, le dit maître le suivant de près.

« Euh... » répéta Lucius.

Il s'approcha du miroir avec méfiance, comme en mode automatique, avant de l'observer pour remarquer l'étiquette « non satisfait, non remboursé » qui semblait lui faire de l'oeil sur un des coins du miroir.

Après tout ... ce n'était pas ses affaires, et avec le salaire que les mangemorts percevaient... une petite bavure ne se verrait pas.

Sur ces sages pensées, le mangemort blond fit volte-face pour aller profiter du champagne.

--

Non loin de là, Andrew Crivey mourrait d'un _avada kedavra_ bien placé sans que personne ne comprisse jamais pourquoi.

Moralité : ne jamais rien acheter qui ne soit pas garanti à vie à une vieille marchande de pommes ...


End file.
